Tajemnicze krainy/I/04
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Artykuł drukowany przez reporterską spółkę, obudził żywe zaciekawienie i wywołał spory. Poprzedził go pełen zastrzeżeń wstęp wydawcy dziennika, mający na celu uspokojenie wrażliwości prawowiernych czytelników. Sens tej przedmowy był mniej więcej taki: „Te zjawiska miały być dostrzeżone i stwierdzone jako fakty, lecz ty czytelniku i ja widzimy, jak szkodliwe i niedorzeczne jest to wszystko“. Malone obrzucony został nagle mnóstwem listów za i przeciw spirytyzmowi, co mu dowiodło, jak żywo ta sprawa interesowała czytelników. Wszystkie poprzednie jego artykuły w kwestji różnych kościołów i wyznań, wywoływały czasem jakiś pomruk niechęci ze strony fanatycznych katolików lub ewangelików, lecz teraz jego skrzynka listowa szczelnie zapełniła się korespondencją. Większość odrzucała wszelką myśl istnienia sił psychicznych, niektórzy uznawali ją w zasadzie, lecz nie mieli o niej pojęcia. I spirytyści nie byli zadowoleni, gdyż Malone — nawet w tych wypadkach, gdy stwierdzał prawdziwość swych spostrzeżeń — skorzystał z przywileju feljetonisty, biorąc rzecz przeważnie ze strony humorystycznej. Pewnego poranku następnego tygodnia Malone ujrzał w drzwiach swego gabinetu okazałą postać mężczyzny. Posługacz redakcyjny, który poprzedził wejście grubasa, położył na stole bilet wizytowy z napisem: „James Bolsover, kupiec spożywczy High Street Hammersmith“, Był to uprzejmy prezes ostatniego niedzielnego seansu. W ręku trzymał gazetę, którą kiwał grożąco Malone’owi, ale jowialna twarz jego promieniała uśmiechem. — No, co — odezwał się do dziennikarza — czy nie przepowiadałem, że pan nasze posiedzenie ujmie ze strony komicznej. — Nie podobało się panu sprawozdanie? — Owszem, panie Malone. Sądzę, że pan i pańska koleżanka oddaliście nam dużą przysługę. Naturalnie oboje mało się na tem znacie i dlatego, wszystko to wydaje się wam dziwne. Proszę jednak pomyśleć, czy nie byłoby to znacznie dziwniejsze, gdyby wszyscy ci zdolni ludzie, obdarzeni częstokroć potężnym rozumem, którzy tę ziemię opuścili, nie znaleźli jakiegoś sposobu porozumienia się z nami? — Ale, bo też czasami takie głupstwa plotą... — Zapewne, niemało głupich ludzi umiera. Oni tam rozumu nie nabierają. A zresztą nigdy nie można wiedzieć, jakiego rodzaju zlecenia umarłych są żyjącym potrzebne. Wczoraj przybył do nas pewien pastor i chciał się zobaczyć z Mrs. Debbs. Był on bardzo przygnębiony z powodu śmierci swej córki. Mrs. Debbs powiedziała mu, że córka czuje się zupełnie szczęśliwą... a jedynem jej zmartwieniem to cierpienie ojca. — To nic nie jest — odpowiedział... Każda mogłaby to powiedzieć — to nie moja córka... Nagle jasnowidząca rzekła — i prosi bardzo pańska córka, aby pan nie nosił kolorowych koszul z wykładanym kołnierzem. — Było to dla nas wszystkich całkiem trywialne zlecenie, ale pastor rozpłakał się jak dziecko. — Tak, to ona — mówił szlochając — ona mnie zawsze wypominała te kolorowe koszule. Otóż widzi pan, panie Malone, to są wprawdzie drobne rzeczy, ale takie swojskie, poufne, a z nich składa się życie jednostek. Malone potrząsnął głową. — Każdyby zwrócił uwagę, że kolorowa koszula nie jest odpowiednia do kołnierza, jaki noszą duchowni. Mr. Bolsover roześmiał się. — Twardy z pana oponent. I ja takim byłem niegdyś, dlatego się nie dziwię. Ale przyszłem tu w pewnym celu, a że pan jest człowiekiem pracy, jak i ja, więc się krótko streszczę. Po pierwsze chciałem panu powiedzieć, że wszyscy światlejsi członkowie naszego stowarzyszenia są całkiem zadowoleni z pańskiego artykułu. Mr. Algernon Mailey pisał mi, że ten artykuł wyjdzie nam na korzyść, a skoro on tak mówi, to już wszyscy jesteśmy zadowoleni. — Mailey, ten sławny adwokat? — Mailey, reformator religijny, na tem polu on głównie szuka rozgłosu. — I co powtóre? — Powtóre, że chcemy przyjść panu z pomocą, o ile pan i pańska młoda koleżanka pragniecie bliżej zapoznać się z naszą sprawą. Nie dla dalszych artykułów, ale dla dobra obojga państwo, jakkolwiek i przeciw publikacji nic nie mamy. Odbywają się seanse z fizycznemi zjawiskami w mojem mieszkaniu bez współudziału zawodowego medjum i, jeśliby pan zechciał... — Niczego bardziej nie pragnę... — Więc niech pan przyjdzie.. oboje państwo... Nie chcę wielu uczestników, a przedewszystkiem nie życzę sobie widzieć u siebie tych urzędowych badaczy zjawisk psychicznych. Czyż mam zmieniać swoje przygotowania i zwyczajny tryb seansu nato jedynie, by mnie obrażano podejrzeniami oszustwa i stawianiem pułapek? Im się zdaje, że ludzie nie mają poczucia godności. To wszystko o co proszę. — Tak, ale ja w to nie wierzę. Czy to niedowiarstwo nie będzie przeszkodą? — Bynajmniej. O ile pan myśli uczciwie, zachowa się spokojnie i nie popsuje warunków — wszystko będzie dobrze. Dusze pozbawione ciała nie znoszą ludzi niesympatycznych tak samo zresztą, jak dusze obleczone w ciało. Bądź pan tylko spokojny i uprzejmy, jak dla każdego z obecnych w towarzystwie. — To mogę panu przyrzec. — One są czasem pocieszne — te duchy — mówił dalej Mr. Bolsover. — Dobrze jest nie sprzeciwiać im się. Nie wolno im czynić nic złego ludziom, ale my często czynimy rzeczy, których nam nie wolno, a one są bardzo ludzkie. Pamięta pan, jak współpracownik Times’a wyszedł z seansu Braci Davenport z głową rozciętą tamburynem. Smutne to naturalnie, ale się zdarzyło. Żaden człowiek spokojny nie wychodził z seansu pokiereszowany. Był jeszcze inny wypadek na drodze Stepney. Na seans przyszedł jakiś lichwiarz. Jakaś ofiara, którą on doprowadził do samobójstwa weszła w ciało medjum i chwyciła za gardło lichwiarza tak, że ten o mało życia nie postradał. Ale już muszę uciekać, Mr. Malone. Odbywamy posiedzenia raz w tygodniu już od czterech lat bez przerwy. O ósmej godzinie we czwartki. Niech pan nam da znać na dzień przedtem, a ja zaproszę Mr. Mailey’a i zapoznam z nim pana. On pana lepiej ode mnie objaśni w wielu kwestjach. W przyszły czwartek... dobrze? Z temi słowy Mr. Bolsover wyszedł z gabinetu. Zarówno Malone jak Enid Challenger byli bardziej przejęci wrażeniami ze swej pierwszej bytności w gronie spirytystów, niż przypuszczali, lecz oboje zgadzali się z tem, że wszelka możliwa naturalna przyczyna zjawiska musi być gruntownie zbadana, zanim się dojdzie do rozszerzenia granic tej możliwości. Oboje żywili wysoki szacunek i podziw dla potężnego intelektu Challengera, którego poglądy silnie na nich wpłynęły, lecz Malone zmuszony był w częstych swych dysputach przyznać, że zdanie najzdolniejszego nawet człowieka, który nie przeszedł przez pewne doświadczenia, faktycznie mniej ma wartości od zdania zwyczajnego prostaka z ulicy, który patrzał na rzeczy własnemi oczyma. Dysputy te prowadził najczęściej Malone z Merwinem, wydawcą poświęconego psychologji pisma „Świt“, który zajmował się wszystkiemi fazami okultyzmu, począwszy od nauki Różokrzyżowców do tajemniczych dziedzin badaczów piramid lub tych, którzy wyprowadzają początki naszej jasnowłosej rasy anglo-saskiej od żydów. Merwin był małego wzrostu, ruchliwy, niepospolitego umysłu, który mógł mu w dziennikarstwie zapewnić wysokie i bardzo zyskowne stanowisko, on jednak zrezygnował z karjery, by całe życie poświęcić szukaniu tego, co nazywał „wielką prawdą“. Zarówno Malone jak Merwin żądni byli wiedzy i wiedli z sobą długie ożywione dysputy, to też lokaje w literackim klubie niemało mieli trudu, by ich wyprosić z kąta salonu, gdzie przy narożnym stoliku pod oknem mieli zwyczaj siadywać do śniadania. Patrząc wdół na długą krętą linję bulwaru nad rzeką wraz z perspektywą licznych mostów, obaj młodzi ludzie siedzieli przy czarnej kawie paląc cygara i roztrząsając przeróżne zagadnienia tej olbrzymiej a tak ciekawej kwestji, która jak sądził Malone otwierała dla ludzkiej myśli nowe horyzonty. W toku dyskusji udzielił Merwin swemu koledze przestrogi, która wywołała u Malone’a pewne zniecierpliwienie, graniczące z gniewną przekorą. Miał on szczególny, Irlandczykom właściwy wstręt do wszelkiego moralnego przymusu, a taką właśnie podstępną i zniewalającą do przyjęcia cudzych przekonań wydała mu się owa przestroga. — Idziesz podobno do Bolsovera na poufny seans w zamkniętem gronie rodzinnem — mówił Merwin. — Znane są dobrze te seansy naszemu towarzystwu spirytystów. Bardzo niewielu na nie dopuszczają, tak że możesz się uważać za uprzywilejowanego wybrańca. Widocznie Bolsover ma jakąś słabość do ciebie. — Wdzięczny mi jest za mój bezstronnie napisany artykuł. — Może nie tyle za treść ile za formę artykułu; wśród mnóstwa krótkowzrocznych bezsensownych napaści na nas, ten twój artykuł wyróżnił się tonem umiarkowanym i objektywnym. — Ach, drobnostka... — Seanse Bolsovera i tem podobne nie mają oczywiście wielkiego znaczenia dla realnej psychologii. Są one grubo ciosanym zrębem gmachu, który wprawdzie podtrzymuje budynek, ale o którym zapominamy z chwilą, gdy dom gotowy i gdy mamy doń wprowadzić się na mieszkanie. Nam chodzi o tę wyższą nadbudowę. Ty może myślisz, że te fizyczne fenomeny to jest już wszystko — te zjawy, te domy zamieszkałe przez duchy — jeśli mamy wierzyć takim , które polują na sensację. Oczywiście i te fizyczne zjawiska nie są bez pozytywnego pożytku, gdyż, one przykuwają uwagę badacza i zachęcają go do dalszych studjów. Co do mnie, widziałem je wszystkie i nie zadam sobie trudu, by je zobaczyć powtórnie. Natomiast dołożę wszelkich starań i wszelkie poniosę mozoły, by móc otrzymać wysokie poselstwo z pozaświata. — Tak, ja rozumiem różnicę, patrząc z twojego punktu widzenia. Osobiście nie wierzę ani poselstwom z zaświata, ani zjawiskom. — Niech będzie... Św. Paweł był dobrym psychikiem. On postawił kwestję tak przejrzyście, że nawet mniej biegli interpretatorzy nie byli zdolni fałszywie zrozumieć i przetłumaczyć istotnego tajemnego znaczenia jego słów, jak to w wielu innych wypadkach uczynili. — Czy możesz te słowa przytoczyć? — Znam nieźle Nowy Testament, ale nie umiałbym zacytować dosłownie. To jest właśnie ten rozdział, w którym mówi, że zesłany dar języków był, jako rzecz widoczna i sensacyjna, dla prostaczków, a proroctwa, jako poselstwo czysto duchowe, były dla wybrańców. — Innemi słowy, że doświadczony spirytysta nie dba o zjawiska fizyczne. — Muszę wyszukać ten rozdział. — Znajdziesz go w listach do Koryntjan, jeśli się nie mylę. Mówiąc nawiasem, te stare chrześcijańskie kongregacje musiały mieć nieprzeciętną kulturę umysłową, jeśli listy Pawła mogły być im odczytywane głośno i były gruntownie rozumiane. — Tak powszechnie sądzą... — I słusznie, mamy w tem rozumieniu listów konkretny dowód tej wysokiej kultury. Ale zboczyłem od właściwego tematu. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, żebyś tego spirytystycznego kółka Bolsovera nie traktował zbyt poważnie. Jest ono bezwzględnie szczere i uczciwe, ale ci ludzie patrzą na krótką metę. To polowanie na fenomeny, jest doprawdy chorobliwe. Znam w naszem stowarzyszeniu ludzi, przeważnie kobiety, które bezustanku kręcą się po różnych seansach, wciąż widząc i rozpatrując jedne i te same zjawiska, czasem realne, czasem jak się obawiam fałszywe. Czyż ci ludzie odnoszą stąd jaką korzyść dla duszy, czy stają się lepsi jako obywatele? Nie — ja sądzę, że gdy się już raz twardo postawi nogę na pewnym szczeblu, należy iść do następnego i na nim się utrwalić i tak dalej, coraz wyżej... — Zupełnie zgadzam się z tobą, ale ja jeszcze stoję na ziemi, na solidnym gruncie. — Solidnym! — wykrzyknął Merwin. — Przebacz mu, dobry Boże!... Ale dziś wychodzi nasze pismo i muszę sam iść do drukarni. — Bijemy tylko dziesięć tysięcy egzemplarzy, musimy być skromni, nie tak, jak wy plutokraci z prasy codziennej... Ja sam stanowię cały sztab. — Miałeś mi dać jakąś przestrogę. — Tak, tak, istotnie... Chude, ruchome oblicze Merwina przybrało wyraz poważny. — Jeśli masz religijne czy inne jakieś przesądy, któreby skłoniły cię do zwalczania tej kwestji po jej należytem zbadaniu, to lepiej wcale nie zaczynaj badać, bo to niebezpieczne. — Czemu niebezpieczne? — One nie zwracają uwagi na uczciwy krytycyzm — lecz gdy się je źle traktuje, mogą stać się groźne. — Kto to jest, one?... — Ach, kto one? Bo ja wiem... Duchy przewodnicze, istoty psychiczne. A kto narzędziem ich zemsty, czy raczej sprawiedliwości, to rzecz uboczna. Dość, że istnieją... — Och! bajdy, Merwinie!... — Nie bądź tak pewny... — Absolutne bajdy! Zjawiają się znów, jak widzę te przestarzałe teologiczne brednie średniowiecza. Dziwię się, że tak rozsądny człowiek jak ty... Merwin uśmiechnął się — miał jakiś zagadkowy uśmiech — lecz oczy jego z pod krzaczastych płowych brwi spoglądały poważnie, surowo niemal. — Przyjdzie może czas, że zmienisz zdanie. Ta kwestja ma swe dziwnie ciemne strony... Jako przyjaciel chciałbym cię przestrzec i pouczyć. — Dobrze, pouczaj, słucham cię. Zachęcony tem Merwin począł się wynurzać. Naszkicował bieg życia i losy całego szeregu osób, które według jego zdania prowadziły nieuczciwą grę z tajemnemi siłami i same doznały potem wielu ciężkich przykrości. Mówił o sędziach, którzy wydawali niesprawiedliwe wyroki w tej sprawie, o dziennikarzach, którzy rozmyślnie i dla sensacji usiłowali zdyskredytować cały ruch spirytystyczny, o tych, którzy urządzali interwiewy z medjami, aby je potem wyśmiać i wyszydzić, lub o tych, którzy zacząwszy badać, cofnęli się nagle z przestrachem i publicznie zaprzeczali faktom, choć o ich prawdziwości byli w głębi duszy przekonani. Była to potężna lista, długa i dokładna, lecz Malone nie dał się zbić z tropu. — Jeśli kto spisuje różne wypadki, to nie wątpię, że potrafi sporządzić taką listę dotyczącą nietylko tej, ale każdej innej sprawy. Mr. Jones twierdził, że Rafael to był skończony partacz, no i Mr. Jones zmarł na dusznicę. Dlatego jest niebezpiecznie krytykować Rafaela. Czy to ma być argument? — Niech będzie, jeśli tak sądzisz. — Weź stronę odwrotną. Naprzykład Morgate. Był on zawsze waszym wrogiem, ponieważ jest zdeklarowanym materjalistą. No i co? powodzi mu się dobrze, jest wesół, zadowolony, spojrzyj tylko na jego profesorską mość... — Ach, to jest niedowiarek uczciwy. Zapewne, czemu nie?... — A Morgan, który swego czasu demaskował medja. — Jeśli fałszywe medja, oddał tem przysługę spirytyzmowi. — A Falconer, który tak złośliwie o was pisał? — Falconer? A cóż ty wiesz o jego prywatnem życiu? Nic? Możesz mi wierzyć, że jest ono bardzo niewesołe. On sam nawet nie wie, jak się to zaczęło. Być może, iż kiedyś ci panowie zaczną porównywać daty i wówczas rozjaśni się im w głowie. Ale złe ich nie minie. Tu począł opowiadać jakąś straszliwą historję o pewnym człowieku, który wielkich swych zdolności użył na zgnębienie ruchu spirytystycznego, choć był przekonany o jego prawdziwości, gdyż ta walka ze spirytyzmem miała służyć jego osobistym celom. Koniec tego człowieka był tak okropny, że Malone nie chciał słuchać dłużej. — Daj pokój, Merwinie, daj pokój — zawołał niecierpliwie. Ja będę mówił zawsze to, co myślę, ni mniej, ani więcej, a twoje upiorne historje wcale mnie nie przestraszą i nie skłonią do zmiany przekonań. Nie mam zamiaru cię skłaniać. — Tyś się tem przejął za bardzo. To, coś mi opowiadał, wydaje mi się prostym zabobonem. Gdyby to wszystko miało być prawdą, to powinnaby się wami zająć policja. — Tak, gdybyśmy byli sprawcami tych nieszczęść. Ale to nie my je sprowadzamy. Bądź co bądź, Malone, pamiętaj, że cię ostrzegałem, a ty sobie rób, jak ci się podoba. No, bądź zdrów. Możesz telefonować do mnie każdej chwili do redakcji „Świtu“. Jeśli kto chce stwierdzić, że w nim jest choć odrobina krwi irlandzkiej, ma na to niezawodny środek. Postawcie Irlandczyka przed frontem bramy kamienicznej, gdzie przy dzwonku jest napis „ ć“ lub „ ć“. Anglik ściśle zastosuje się do napisu, jako człowiek rozsądny. Irlandczyk mający mniej rozsądku, a więcej indywidualizmu, nagle i z całą gwałtownością wykona czynność wprost przeciwną. Tak było z Malone’m. Szczera przestroga Merwina podnieciła buntowniczego jego ducha i kiedy przybył do Challengera, by zabrać Enidę na seans do Bolsovera barometr jego sympatycznych uczuć dla spirytystów obniżył się o kilka stopni. Challenger stał w progu z wysuniętą naprzód brodą, z przymkniętemi oczyma i podniesionemi brwiami, jak zwykle wówczas, gdy chciał być dowcipnym i rzucił odchodząc kilka drwiących uwag na pożegnanie. — A zabierz ze sobą, Enid, swoje pudełeczko od pudru. Jeśli w ciągu seansu dojrzysz jaki dobry okaz ektoplazmy, to nie zapomnij o mnie... Zamknij do pudełka i przynieś. Ja mam dobre mikroskopy, odczynniki chemiczne i wszystko co potrzeba do analizy. A gdyby ci jaki strach drogę zaszedł, to złap choć parę atomów. Przydałaby mi się odrobina. Bawoli ryk jego śmiechu odprowadził ich aż do windy. Szumnie nazwany magazynem spożywczym interes Bolsovera był to raczej staroświecki sklep w najgęściej zaludnionej dzielnicy Hammersmith. — Na pobliskiej wieży kościelnej wydzwonił zegar trzy kwadranse na ósmą, gdy dorożka stanęła przed sklepem, a że pełno w nim jeszcze było kupujących, więc Enid i Malone wysiadłszy przeszli się trochę wdół ulicy. W tej chwili zajechał inny samochód, z którego wysiadł okazały, brodaty, niedbale ubrany jegomość. Zapłacił szoferowi, spojrzał na zegarek, poczem również zaczął się przechadzać po trotuarze. Zobaczywszy naszą parę znajomych zbliżył się ku niej i zapytał: — Czy to państwo należycie do prasy i macie wziąć udział w dzisiejszym seansie? Ach tak... domyśliłem się... Stary Bolsover jest jeszcze bardzo zajęty, dobrzeście państwo zrobili, że tu czekacie... Szczęść mu Boże, to człowiek, który żyje jak jeden z świętych Pańskich, modli się i pracuje.. — A pan jest pewnie Mr. Algernon Mailey? — Tak. Ja jestem ten gentleman, którego łatwowierność urasta do rozmiarów, budzących niepokój jego własnego stronnictwa, jak się pewna gazetka swego czasu o nim wyraziła. Śmiech jego był tak zaraźliwy, że łatwo udzielił się obojgu młodym. Zaiste, człowiek ten ze swą atletyczną budową, o kształtach, które poczęły się już nieco zaokrąglać, ale zawsze jeszcze rzucały się w oczy, ze swoim męskim głosem i wyrazistą, acz dobroduszną twarzą, nie robił wrażenia chwiejności i niestałości. — Nam wszystkim dano już jakieś charakterystyczne przezwiska — rzekł. — Ciekaw jestem, jaką państwu przylepią etykietę! — My nie chcemy żeglować pod fałszywą banderą, Mr. Mailey i przyznajemy się panu otwarcie, że dotąd nie należymy jeszcze do wierzących... — Całkiem słusznie. Na to potrzeba czasu, a ponieważ jest to sprawa najdonioślejsza pod słońcem więc sporo wody upłynie, nim do tego dojdzie. Ja sam potrzebowałem wielu lat. Można mieć ludziom za złe, że naszą sprawę lekceważą, ale nikogo nie wolno potępić za to, że jest w jej badaniu bardzo ostrożny. Dzisiaj oddałem się jej całą duszą, jak o tem państwo wiecie, ponieważ wiem, że jest prawdziwa. Często też miewam wykłady, ale nigdy nie usiłuję słuchaczom narzucać gwałtem swych przekonań. Nie wierzę w zbyt szybkie nawrócenie. Bywa ono zazwyczaj płytkie i powierzchowne. Całem staraniem mojem jest przedstawić ludziom sprawę tak jasno, jak tylko potrafię. Wykładam im prawdę, o której wiem, że jest prawdą. Oto cała moja praca. Słuchacze mogą ją przyjąć, lub odrzucić. O ile są rozsądni, starają się badać, idąc tą drogą, którą im wskazuję. Jeśli nie są rozsądni, tracą tę sposobność. Nie wywieram nacisku, by zrobić z nich prozelitów. To ich rzecz, nie moja. — Tak, to mi się zdaje jedyną rozumną drogą — rzekła Enid — pociągnięta szczerą otwartością nowego znajomego. Stali właśnie w pełnem świetle, które padało z okna wystawy sklepu Bolsovera. Mogła mu się przyjrzeć dobrze. Widziała jego szerokie czoło, siwe oczy myślące, pełne blasku, jego płową brodę, poprzez którą widać jednak było ostre zarysy wystającego energicznie podbródka. Człowiek ten sprawiał wrażenie uosobionej stałości charakteru — bynajmniej nie fanatyka, jakim go sobie wyobrażała, znając go tylko ze słyszenia. Nazwisko jego często widniało na szpaltach dzienników, jako bojownika spirytyzmu i przypomniała sobie, że ojciec jej wydawał zawsze krótkie parsknięcie lekceważenia ilekroć spotkał się z tem nazwiskiem w gazetach. — Wyobrażam sobie — rzekła zwracając się do Malone’a — coby to się działo, gdyby pana Mailey zamknięto w jednym pokoju z moim tatusiem. Malone zaśmiał się. — Powstałaby czysto akademicka kwestja, co się stanie, jeśli niepowściągniona siła trafi na niewidzialną silną przeszkodę. — Ach, pani jest córką profesora Challengera — rzekł Mailey, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na młodą dziewczynę. — To potężna postać w świecie naukowym. Jakiż ten świat stałby się wielki, gdyby mógł osiągnąć swe istotne granice! — Nie rozumiem dobrze pana. — Świat naukowy stał się podporą naszego materjalizmu. Zapewnił nam on różne wygody życiowe, jeśli wygodę ciała zechcemy uznać za pożyteczną. Z innych względów stał się on naszą zgubą, ponieważ sam się mianował postępem i dał nam złudzenie, że idziemy wciąż naprzód, gdy w gruncie rzeczy, my się systematycznie cofamy. — Nie mogę się zgodzić z panem, Mr. Mailey — odezwał się Malone, w którym zaczął się budzić duch przekory, gdy poczuł, że obrońca spirytyzmu, wygłasza swe poglądy zbyt dogmatycznie. — Proszę sobie przypomnieć telegraf bez drutu, a cuda radjowe? Czy to nie dobrodziejstwa dla ludzkości? — O tak, czasem jest to pożyteczne. Ja bardzo cenię swą lampę elektryczną, przy której pracuję, a to jest produkt wiedzy. Daje nam ona, jak o tem już wspominałem wygodę i pewne bezpieczeństwo. — Dlaczego więc pan tę wiedzę materjalną poniża? — Ponieważ przesłania nam ona rzecz bardziej żywotną, cel naszego życia. Nie poto osadzono nas na tej planecie, byśmy robili po pięćdziesiąt mil na godzinę w limuzynie, albo przelatywali Atlantyk w samolotach, albo posyłali sobie błyskawicznie wiadomości drutem lub bez drutu. To są błyskotki, to są frendzelki ludzkiego życia. Ale ci ludzie wielkiej nauki tak przykuli nasz wzrok do tych ornamentów życiowych, żeśmy zapomnieli o głównym naszym celu. — Jeszcze nie rozumiem pana... — Iż nie idzie o to, jak prędko pan zmierza do celu, ale o sam cel pańskiej podróży. Nie o to, w jaki sposób pan wysyła swoją depeszę, ale jaka jest wartość depeszy. Na każdym szczeblu, ten tak zwany postęp, stoi nam na przeszkodzie, bo dopóki używamy tego wyrazu, mieszamy go z pojęciem realnego postępu i wyobrażamy sobie, że wypełniamy posłannictwo, które nam Bóg na ziemi wyznaczył. — A to posłannictwo? — Jest przygotować się do następnej fazy naszego życia. Jest przygotowanie myśli i przygotowanie ducha, a my zaniedbujemy obydwie te rzeczy. Abyśmy zarówno mężczyźni jak kobiety w miarę posuwania się w lata stawali się mniej samolubni, bardziej natomiast wyrozumiali, światlejsi i lepsi — ot, poco tu istniejemy, chodzi o postęp dusz, nie o zdobycie wygód cielesnych. Ale... — Tu zaśmiał się swym szczerym udzielającym się śmiechem. — Toż ja przecież mam tu wykład na ulicy. Co to znaczy moc przyzwyczajenia! Mój syn powiada, że dość jest nacisnąć trzeci guzik mej kamizelki, abym automatycznie rozpoczął prelekcję. Na szczęście Mr. Bolsover zamierza do państwa na ratunek. Jakoż istotnie zacny kupiec dojrzał rozmawiających przez okno i śpieszył do nich, odwiązując swój biały fartuch. — Dobry wieczór państwu — wołał już zdaleka. — Nie chciałbym, żebyśmy czekali długo na zimnie. Prócz tego, godzina naznaczona nadeszła, a czas upływa. Punktualność przedewszystkiem — to moje hasło. Moi chłopcy zamkną sklep. Proszę tędy, a uważajcie państwo na skrzynię z cukrem. Prowadził ich wśród pak z suszonemi owocami, kręgów sera, wkońcu przecisnął się z trudem między dwiema dużemi beczkami. Wąskie drzwi prowadziły do prywatnego mieszkania.Wszedłszy po wąskich schodach Bolsover otworzył drzwi narozcież i goście znaleźli się w obszernym pokoju, w którym kilka osób siedziało wokół dużego stołu. Była tam Mrs. Bolsover, kobieta słusznego wzrostu, miłej powierzchowności i żwawa podobnie jak jej małżonek. Ten sam sympatyczny typ miały również trzy jej córki. Siedziała tam jakaś starsza kobieta, prawdopodobnie krewna gospodyni i dwie inne dość mizernie wyglądające kobiety, które przedstawiono jako sąsiadki i spirytystki. Jedynym mężczyzną w tem gronie był malutki szpakowaty jegomość o miłej twarzy i żywych oczach, siedział on przy fisharmonji w kącie pokoju. — Mr. Smiley, nasz muzykant — przedstawił Bolsover. — Doprawdy nie wiem, cobyśmy poczęli bez pana Smiley. Chodzi o wibracje, pan wie, Mr. Mailey mógłby coś o tem powiedzieć. Oto moje panie, Mr. Mailey, dobry nasz przyjaciel. A to dwoje naszych gości Miss Challenger i Mr. Malone. Rodzina Bolsover uśmiechnęła się mile do gości, natomiast jakaś starsza jejmość wstała i jęła mierzyć przybyłych surowym wzrokiem. — Witamy chętnie nowych gości — rzekła. — Musimy jednak zapowiedzieć zgóry, że wymagamy spokojnego zachowania się. My mamy głęboki szacunek dla tych świetlanych istot i nie życzymy sobie, by je ktoś drażnił. — Mogę panią zapewnić — rzekł Malone — że ten spokój będzie przez nas zachowany. — Myśmy już mieli nauczkę i nie zapomnieliśmy dotąd zachowania się pana Meadow, prawda panie Bolsover? — Nie, nie, Mrs. Seldon — to się już nie przytrafi. — Nas to trochę dotknęło — dorzucił Bolsover zwracając się do przybyłych. — Ten pan przyszedł do nas jako gość i kiedy światła pogaszono, on szturchał palcem sąsiadki, aby myślały, że to duch. Potem opisał cały seans w gazecie, piętnując przebieg jako szalbierstwo, gdy faktycznie jedynym szalbierzem w naszem gronie, był on sam. Malone oburzył się. — Zapewniam pana, że żadne z nas tego nie zrobi. Stara jejmość usiadła, lecz co chwila rzucała podejrzliwe spojrzenie w stronę gości. Bolsover kręcił się po pokoju, czyniąc potrzebne przygotowania. — Pan tu usiądzie, Mr. Mailey. Mr. Malone między moją żoną, a córką. A Miss Challenger? Enid była trochę wzruszona. — Wolałabym usiąść około pana Malone’a. Bolsover zachichotał zcicha i skinął na żonę, by się przesiadła. — Otóż tak, wszystko dobrze... Wszyscy zajęli wskazane miejsca. Mr. Bolsover zgasił światło elektryczne, na środku stołu palił się jednak stoczek woskowy. Malone spojrzał wokoło i pomyślał, jak pyszny byłby to obraz dla pendzla Rembrandta. W głębi czaiły się mroki, lecz żółty płomyczek stoczka migotał wciąż, rzucając słabe światło na postacie siedzące wokoło stołu. Widać było dość wyraźnie dobroduszne oblicze Bolsovera, jego żony i trzech córek, dalej ostre i surowe rysy Miss Seldon, myślące oczy i płową brodę Mr. Mailey, chude i jakby zmęczone twarze dwóch sąsiadek, a tuż obok rysował się profil Miss Challenger o czystych i szlachetnych linjach. Zdawało się, że cały świat zmalał, ograniczył się do tej szczupłej grupy osób, zebranych tu w jednym celu i skupionych w jednej myśli. Na stole leżały porozrzucane różne dziwne przedmioty dobrze już podniszczone, jak często używane zabawki lub narzędzia. Była tam trąbka mosiężna mocno poczerniała, tamburyno, pudełko grające i kilka drobniejszych przedmiotów. — Nie możemy przewidzieć, co im będzie potrzebne — rzekł Bolsover, wskazując okrągłym ruchem leżące przedmioty. — Jeśli Maleńka zażąda jakiego przedmiotu, którego niema na stole, zaraz się skarży na nas, a to jest takie przykre. — O, Maleńka ma swoje kaprysy — zauważyła Mrs. Bolsover. — Czemużby nie miała mieć? ta kochana istotka — rzekła surowo lady. — Myślę, że ona dosyć się namęczy szukaniem i Bóg wie czem jeszcze. Często się dziwię, że jej się chce tu przychodzić. — Maleńka, to jest nasza dzieweczka — przewodniczka — rzekł Bolsover — zaraz ją usłyszymy. — Mam nadzieję, że przyjdzie — rzekła Enid. — O tak, ona nas nigdy nie zawiodła, z wyjątkiem tego jednego wypadku, gdy ów niegodziwy Meadow odłamał rączkę trąbki i położył ją gdzieś poza kołem. — Kto jest medjum? — zapytał Malone. — Kto z pośród nas, tego my sami nie wiemy. Sądzę, że wszyscy potrochu. Może ja także i matka mi w tem pomaga. — Nasza rodzina jest, jak sklep kooperatywny — rzekła Mrs. Bolsover i wszyscy się roześmiali. — Sądziłem, że obecność medjum jest konieczna. — Najczęściej, ale nie zawsze — rzekł Mailey swym niskim, stanowczym głosem. — Crawford wykazał to jasno podczas seansów w Gallagh i udowodnił zapomocą krzeseł będących ścisłemi wagami, że każda z siedzących w kole osób traciła, pół do dwóch funtów wagi, natomiast medjum Mrs. Kathleen dziesięć, a raz nawet dwanaście. Tu dzięki częstym seansom... od jak dawna je odbywacie, Mr. Bolsover? — Od czterech lat okrągło. — Otóż te serje posiedzeń rozwinęły w każdym z uczestników pewne zdolności medjumiczne, tak, że zachodzi dość znaczne odciągnięcie od każdego z obecnych, zamiast od jednego medjum. — Odciągnięcie czego? — Zwierzęcego magnetyzmu — ektoplazmy, jak to nazywają, w gruncie rzeczy mocy. To jest najbardziej zrozumiała nazwa. Chrystus użył raz tego terminu. „Wiele mocy wyszło ze mnie“. Po grecku brzmi ten wyraz „dynamis“, lecz tłumacze Pisma Św. oddali go niewłaściwie przez wyraz męstwo. Gdyby dobry znawca greczyzny, będący równocześnie wykształconym znawcą okultyzmu zabrał się ponownie do tłumaczenia Nowego Testamentu, to na wiele niejasności, otworzyłyby się nam oczy. Kochany, stary Ellis Powell zrobił coś w tym kierunku; jego śmierć była wielką stratą dla świata. — To prawda — przytwierdził Bolsover tonem pełnym szacunku. — Teraz Mr. Malone, zanim przystąpimy do działania, chciałbym, aby pan zwrócił uwagę na niektóre przedmioty leżące na stole. Widzi pan te białe punkty na trąbce i na bębenku? Te punkty są świecące, tak, że łatwo po nich poznać w ciemności, gdzie się owe przedmioty znajdują. Stół jest zwyczajnym stołem, przy którym codziennie jadamy, z dobrego angielskiego dębu! Może go pan obejrzeć, jeśli pana zechce. A teraz Mr. Smiley, stoczek już się dopala... poprosimy pana o akompanjament do pieśni: „Opoko stuleci“. — Dały się słyszeć tony fisharmonji. Pieśń brzmiała dźwięcznie i harmonijnie, gdyż dziewczęta miały dobry słuch i świeże głosy. Uroczyste dźwięki hymnu sprawiały tem głębsze wrażenie, że prócz słuchu żaden inny zmysł nie mógł pracować swobodnie. Ręce siedzących, zgodnie z instrukcją, spoczywały na stole, uważano, by nóg nie krzyżować. Malone dotykał ręką palców Enidy i czuł, jak one drżą zlekka, świadcząc o wysokim napięciu nerwów dziewczyny. Jowialny głos Bolsovera wśród ciszy, wywołał pewne odprężenie. — Zdaje mi się, że warunki dziś są dobre. Czuję chłodny prąd powietrza. Poproszę teraz, by wszyscy złączyli się ze mną duchem w modlitwie. Robiła wrażenie ta prosta, lecz szczera wśród ciemności wygłoszona modlitwa: — Wielki Boże, Ojcze nasz. Ty który jesteś w myślach naszych i przenikasz żywoty nasze, spraw, aby wszelkie zło zdala było od nas dzisiaj i abyśmy mogli choć na jedną godzinę zetknąć się z tymi, którzy przebywają w wyższej sferze. Ty jesteś wspólnym naszym Ojcem. Pozwól nam bodaj na chwilę zejść się z nimi w braterstwie, byśmy mogli otrzymać świadomość wiecznego życia, które nas czeka i resztę dni naszych na tym ziemskim padole przeżyć w spokoju. Zakończył Modlitwą Pańską, którą wszyscy odmówili chórem. Nastało milczenie. Z zewnątrz dolatywał stłumiony odgłos wrzawy ulicznej, czasem dawał się słyszeć sygnał trąbki samochodowej — wewnątrz panowała zupełna cisza. Enid i Malone patrząc przed siebie w mroki, czuli, że zmysły ich zaostrzyły się i czuwają, a nerwy prężą się, jak napięte struny. — Nic się nie dzieje, matko — odezwał się po długiej chwili Bolsover. — Dlatego pewnie, że są dziś obcy goście. Trzeba nowych wibracji. Zagraj nam co innego Mr. Smiley. Zabrzmiała fisharmonja, lecz dźwięki jej nie przebrzmiały jeszcze, gdy nagle jedna z kobiet krzyknęła: — Dosyć, dosyć... ona już jest... Czekano znów dłuższą chwilę bez rezultatu. — Tak, tak. Słyszałam Maleńką. Ona jest tu, jestem pewna... Chwila ciszy, a potem, jak jaki cud dla uszu młodej pary, jak rzecz całkiem zwykła dla reszty towarzystwa, ozwał się głos jakiś: — Dobry wieczór... Nastąpiły powitania i śmiech wesoły... wszyscy mówili naraz: Dobry wieczór, Maleńka... Jesteś, najmilsza... Wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz... Dobrze, dobrze, mała przewodniczko. — Dobry wieczór wszystkim — odparł głos. — Maleńka cieszy się, że widzi Tatusia i Mamę i wszystkich. Oh, jaki gruby pan z brodę. Mailey, Mister Mailey, jużem go spotykała. On wielki, a ja mała dziewczynka... Witam cię panie gruby... Enid i Malone słuchali ze zdumieniem, było jednak niepodobieństwem denerwować się wobec zupełnego spokoju z jakim reszta towarzystwa przyjmowała to zjawisko. Głosik był bardzo cienki i wysoki, wyższy od sztucznego falsetu. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że był to głos dziecięcy. A przecież nie było dziecięcia w tem gronie, chyba, że weszło cichaczem, w chwili, gdy światło zagasło. To było możliwe — ale głos zdawał się pochodzić ze środka stołu. Jakże tam dziecko dostać się mogło? — Łatwo się dostałam, panie... Pan — mówił głos, jakgdyby odpowiadając na niewypowiedziane pytanie Malone'a — Tatuś silny, podnieść Maleńką i posadzić na stole, a teraz ją pokazać, co Tatuś nie potrafi... — Trąbka się podnosi — zawołał Bolsower. Świetlny punkcik wniósł się cicho w górę i począł migotać nad głowami siedzących. — Podnieś wyżej i uderz o sufit — krzyknął Bolsover. Światełko zabłysnęło nieco wyżej i wkrótce usłyszano metaliczny brzęk w górze, a równocześnie rozległ się cienki głos z pod sufitu: — Tatuś sprytny... Tatuś wziął wędkę, zaczepić haczykiem o trąbkę i podnieść ją do góry. Ale jak Tatuś zrobić mój głos?... Co mówi ładna Missy angielska? Tu jest od Maleńkiej podarek... Coś miękkiego upadło na kolana Enidy. Dotknęła ręką. — To kwiat chryzantemy. — Dziękuję, Maleńka. — Przyniesione z zewnątrz? — zapytał Mailey. — Nie, nie, Mr. Mailey — rzekł Bolsover. — Są chryzantemy w żardinierce stojącej na fisharmonji. Mów jeszcze do niej Miss Challenger, trzeba utrzymać wibracje. — Kto jesteś, maleńka? — zapytała Enid wpatrzona w światełko nad swoją głową. — Ja jestem mała czarna dziewczynka, osiem lat, mała czarna dziewczynka... — Och, co mówisz kochanie? — rzekła pani domu. — Miałaś lat ośm, gdyś przyszła do nas po raz pierwszy, a to już parę lat temu. — Para lat dla was. Dla mnie to nie. Ja robić swoją robotę, jak dziewczynka ośm lat. Jak robota skończona, Maleńka będzie odrazu duża. Niema u nas czasu jak wy mieć... Ja zawsze ośm lat. — Normalnie one rosną zupełnie, jak my tutaj — ozwał się Mailey — ale jeśli mają jakąś specjalną pracę do wykonania, gdzie jest potrzebne dziecko, to przez jakiś czas przestaje ona rosnąć. Jest to, jakby zatrzymanie rozwoju. — To ja... Trzymanie ozwoju — rzekł głosik z pewną dumą. — Ja się zawsze uczyć angielski, jak ten gruby pan tutaj. Roześmieli się wszyscy. Było to doskonale dobrane, naturalne i swobodne towarzystwo. Malone usłyszał szept Enidy... — Uszczypnij mnie czasem w rękę, Edwardzie, abym się upewniła, że nie śnię... — Ja się sam także szczypię.... — Czemu nam nie zaśpiewasz, Maleńka? — zapytał Bolsover. — O tak, tak. Maleńka wam śpiewać. W powietrzu zabrzmiała jakaś prosta piosenka, ale głos brzmiał coraz słabiej, wreszcie skończył się jakimś piskiem, a po chwili trąbka padła z brzękiem na stół. — Moc uchodzi — zawołał Mailey. — Trzeba znowu muzyki. Zagraj Smiley. „Prowadź światło niebieskie“. Zabrzmiał śpiewany chórem piękny ten hymn, a gdy miał się już ku końcowi, zdarzyła się znów rzecz, która zadziwiła naszą parę, chociaż reszta towarzystwa przyjęła ją dość obojętnie. Trąbka świeciła wprawdzie swym jasnym punkcikiem na stole, ale w powietrzu dały się słyszeć wyraźnie dwa głosy, męski i kobiecy, złączone w duet zgodny ze śpiewaną melodją. Hymn przebrzmiał i zapanowała cisza, znamionująca dalsze wytężone oczekiwanie... Przerwał ją wśród ciemności jakiś głęboki, męski głos. Tym razem forma przemówienia była zupełnie poprawna, modulacja należyta, zdania wygłoszone stylem, na jaki poczciwy Bolsover nigdyby się nie zdobył. — Dobry wieczór, przyjaciele. Widzę, że moc wasza jest dziś silnie skoncentrowana. — Dobry wieczór, Luke, dobry wieczór — wołano zewsząd. — To nasz kierownik, nauczyciel — wyjaśnił Malone’owi Bolsover. — Jest to wysoki duch z szóstej sfery, skąd czerpiemy instrukcje. — Może się tylko wam zdaję wysokim — odpowiedział głos — czemże ja jestem wobec tych, którzy mnie zkolei pouczają. To nie moja wyłączna mądrość. Nie przypisujcie mi zasługi, tę mądrość ja wam tylko przekazuję. — Zawsze tak mówi — szepnął Bolsover. — Ta skromność właśnie jest znakiem jego wyższości. — Widzę dwie nowe osoby, szukające prawdy. Dobry wieczór, młoda lady. Ty jeszcze nic nie wiesz o swojej własnej sile i o swojem przeznaczeniu. Ale odnajdziesz je... Dobry wieczór, sir, jesteś u progu wielkiej wiedzy... Czy masz jaką kwestję, którą mógłbym ci w kilku słowach wyjaśnić? Widzę, że robisz jakieś notatki... Istotnie Malone uwolnił w ciemności swą rękę od zetknięcia z Bolsoverem i bazgrząc w ciemności zapisywał kolejność wydarzeń. — O czem mam mówić? — O miłości i małżeństwie — podała temat Mrs. Bolsover, trącając dyskretnie łokciem swego małżonka. — Dobrze, będę mówił o tem, lecz krótko, bo inni czekają. Pokój ten jest zapełniony duchami. Wiedzcie, że istnieje jeden tylko mężczyzna dla kobiety i tylko jedna kobieta dla mężczyzny. Gdy się spotkają po długiem szukaniu, tworzą jedność i zawsze są razem z sobą przez nieskończony łańcuch bytu. Zanim się jednak spotkają, wszystkie inne złączenia są jedynie przypadkowe i bez wartości. Prędzej, czy później łączy się taka para. Niekoniecznie na tej ziemi. Może się to stać w następnej, najbliższej sferze, gdzie się płci spotykają tak, jak tu na ziemi. Może być jeszcze później, lecz każda kobieta i każdy mężczyzna ma swą duszę pokrewną i znajduje ją. Z ziemskich małżeństw zaledwie jedno na pięć, będą trwałemi przez wieczność. Inne są chwilowe. Prawdziwe małżeństwo, jest zjednoczeniem duszy i ducha. Czynności płciowe są jedynie zewnętrznym symbolem, nie znaczą nic i są niedorzeczne, a nawet zgubne, jeśli brak istoty rzeczy, której winny być symbolem. Czy wyrażam się jasno? — Zupełnie jasno — rzekł Mailey. — Niektórzy mają tu nieodpowiednią towarzyszkę, lub towarzysza. Inni wcale nie mają, co jest lepsze. Lecz prędzej, czy później nastąpi właściwe złączenie. To pewne. Nie sądźcie, że będziecie miały tych samych mężów, gdy pomrzecie. — Chwała Bogu, dzięki Bogu — zawołał głos jakiś. — Nie, Mrs. Melder. To jest miłość realna, która łączy ludzi na tej ziemi. On idzie swoją drogą, ty swoją. Stoicie może na różnych szczeblach rozwoju duszy. Przyjdzie czas, że każde z was znajdzie swoją połowę, gdy wróci młodość wieczysta, tam poza światem... — Mówi pan o miłości... Czy przez to należy rozumieć seksualną miłość? — Dokąd my zmierzamy? — zamruczała Mrs. Bolsower. — Dzieci się tam nie rodzą. Dzieje się to tylko na ziemi. Takie zjednoczenie miał na myśli Wielki Nauczyciel, gdy mówił: „Nie będzie tam ani małżeństwa, ani oddawania w małżeństwo“. Nie. — Zjednoczenie dusz jest czystsze, głębsze, bardziej cudowne, zupełne, pogrążenie w niepamięci ziemskich interesów i ziemskiej wiedzy, bez zatraty indywidualności. Najbliższym celem, który tam będziecie mieli do osiągnięcia to jest to wzniosłe uczucie, za piękne, by się dało słowami wyrazić, uczucie, którego doznaje para ludzi o wielkiej duszy, gdy się pierwszy raz spotka ze sobą tu na waszej ziemi. Później obniża się ten poziom staje się bardziej ziemski, lecz oboje w głębi swych serc, zawsze czuć będą, że to pierwsze subtelne zjednoczenie dusz było milsze i wyższe niż późniejsze cielesne. Takiem ono będzie w życiu pozagrobowem. Czy jeszcze jaka wątpliwość? — A jeśli kobieta kocha jednocześnie dwu mężczyzn? — zapytał Malone. — To rzadko się zdarza. Kobieta prawie zawsze wie, kto jest jej faktycznie bliższy i wybiera, a jeśli się rzeczywiście coś przeciwnego zdarzy, to dowód, że ani jeden, ani drugi nie był jej duchem pokrewny, gdyż pokrewny duchem powinien stać wyżej ponad wszystkich innych. Oczywiście, jeżeli kobieta... Głos się załamał, trąbka spadła. — Śpiewajcie „Aniołowie snują się wszędy“ — zakrzyknął Bolsover — Smiley, uderz w klawisze. Wibracje spadły do zera. Znowu muzyka, chwila ciszy, a potem jakiś głos przeraźliwy. Nigdy Enid nie słyszała podobnie smutnego głosu. Brzmiał jak padanie grud ziemi na trumnę. Zrazu był to jakiś głęboki pomruk, potem modlitwa, widocznie łacińska, gdyż słowo Domine dwukrotnie dało się słyszeć, a raz: peccavimus. W sali zapanował dziwny nastrój przygnębienia. — Co to jest, na Boga? — zawołał Malone. Towarzystwo również było zaniepokojone. — Zdaje się, że to jakiś biedaczysko z niższej sfery — rzekł Bolsover — ortodoksi mówią, żeśmy powinni unikać zetknięcia się z takimi, ale ja sądzę, żeśmy raczej powinni przyjść im z pomocą. — Doskonale, Bolsover — przytwierdził Mailey z serdecznem uznaniem. — Zatem prędko... — Co możemy uczynić dla ciebie przyjacielu? Odpowiedzią było milczenie. — On pewnie nie wie — nie rozumie swego położenia. Gdzie Luke? Onby nam powiedział, co czynić. — O co chodzi, przyjaciele? — ozwał się sympatyczny głos przewodnika. — Mamy przed sobą jakiegoś biedaka. Chcemy mu pomóc. — Ach, tak: tak, on przybył ze sfery zupełnej ciemności. — Nic nie wie, nic jeszcze nie pojmuje... Oni odchodzą ze świata z jakiemś urobionem przekonaniem, a gdy zobaczą, że rzeczywistość jest odmienna niż ich pouczali za życia duchowni, wtedy są istotnie bezradni. Niektórzy oswajają się z położeniem i powoli idą wyżej, inni nie chcą tego uczynić i błąkają się nieświadomi swego celu i położenia... Ten był klerykiem o ciasnym umyśle i bigotem. To jest owoc jego własnego posiewu na ziemi, posiany w nieświadomości, a zbierany w nieszczęściu. — Czegóż mu brak?... — On nie wie, że zmarł. Błądzi we mgle. Wszystko jest dlań jakimś snem okropnym... Trwa to już lata, a jemu się zdaje, że to już cała wieczność. — Dlaczego mu tego nie powiecie, nie objaśnicie? — Nam nie wolno. My... Trąbka zabrzęczała, głos się urwał. — Muzyka, Smiley, muzyka, teraz powinny być silniejsze wibracje. — Wyższe duchy nie mogą dosięgnąć tych, co błądzą w przyziemych ciemnościach, gdyż obracają się w innych sferach wibracji. My jesteśmy bliżsi tamtych i prędzej możemy im pomóc. — Tak, wy, wy... ozwał się głos ducha — kierownika. — Mr. Mailey, przemów ty do niego, ty to potrafisz najlepiej. Dał się słyszeć znów stłumiony pomruk monotonny, przykry i nużący. — Przyjacielu, posłuchaj, chcę ci coś powiedzieć — zaczął Mailey głosem donośnym i stanowczym. Pomruk ucichł i można było wnosić, że niewidzialna istota słucha z uwagą. — Przyjacielu, boli nas twoje położenie. Tyś zmarł. Ty widzisz nas i dziwisz się, że my ciebie, widzieć nie możemy. Ty jesteś już w innym świecie. Ale ty sam nie wiesz o tem, boś się tego nie spodziewał. Nie nastąpiło to, coś sobie o życiu pośmiertnem wyobrażał. A dlatego nie nastąpiło, boś sobie wyobrażał błędnie. Zrozum jednak, że wszystko idzie, jak potrzeba, że Bóg jest dobry i że oczekuje cię wielka szczęśliwość, jeśli tylko wzniesiesz swój umysł i prosić będziesz o pomoc. Przedewszystkiem rozmyślaj mniej o swem położeniu własnem, a zajmij się temi biednemi duszami, które są wokół ciebie. — Panowała wciąż cisza, a Luke znów mówić zaczął. — On cię słyszał. Chce ci podziękować. Prawda zaczyna mu świtać. Powoli wszystko się rozjaśni. Chce wiedzieć, czy może tu zjawić się jeszcze kiedy. — Tak, o tak — zawołał Bolsover. — My już mamy sporo takich, którzy wracają z doniesieniem, że doznali ulgi. Bóg z tobą, przyjacielu. Przychodź często, jak tylko możesz... Przykry szept ucichł, zdawało się, że jakiś błogi spokój zapanował w powietrzu. Po krótkiej chwili usłyszano znów cienki głos Maleńkiej. — Dużo jeszcze mocy... dużo. Czerwony Obłok tutaj. Pokaż, co umiesz, jeśli Tatuś zechce — — Czerwony Obłok, to nasz indyjski nadzorca. Pojawia się zwykle wtedy, gdy mają być dokonane fizyczne fenomeny. Czy jesteś tu Czerwony Obłoku? Dały się słyszeć w ciemności trzy głośne uderzenia jakby młotka o drzewo. — Dobry wieczór, Czerwony Obłoku? Głos powolny, urywany, jakby z trudem dobywający się z piersi dał się słyszeć ponad głowami siedzących. — Dobry dzień, naczelniku. Jak miewa się squaw. Jak dzieci?... Obce dziś twarze w tym wigwamie. — Szukamy oświecenia, Czerwony Obłoku. Czy możesz nam pokazać, co potrafisz. — Popróbuję. Czekajcie chwilkę. Zrobię, co mogę. Nastała cisza oczekiwania. Nowi goście zetknęli się znów z cudowością. W ciemności ukazało się słabe światełko. Był to jakby snop świetlanej pary. Przeleciało to z jednej strony pokoju na drugą, a potem zaczęło krążyć w powietrzu. Stopniowo zmniejszała się objętość tego snopku, który jednak zyskiwał na sile, gęstniał, aż zmienił się w świetlany krążek, wielkości kieszonkowej latarki. Latarka ta nie rzucała jednak promieni wokoło, było to poprostu równe kółko świecące w ciemności. Przybliżyło się raz do twarzy Enid i Malone dostrzegł je wyraźnie z boku. — Co to jest? Ja widzę rękę trzymającą ten krążek — zakrzyknął, zdjęty nagłem podejrzeniem. — Tak, to zmaterjalizowana ręka — rzekł Mailey — i ja ją widzę dokładnie. — Chcesz, by cię dotknęła, Mr. Malone? — Tak, chcę. Światełko zniknęło nagle i zaraz potem Malone uczuł dotknięcie na swych palcach. Odwrócił rękę i uczuł znów całkiem wyraźnie trzy palce położone napoprzek swej dłoni. Były to palce gładkie, ciepłe osoby dorosłej. Zamknął dłoń szybko i miał wrażenie, że uchwycona ręka rozpływa się wewnątrz jego zaciśniętej dłoni. — Zniknęła — szepnął wzruszony. — Tak, Czerwony Obłok nie jest zbyt dobry w materjalizacji. A może my nie wydzielamy z siebie potrzebnej mocy. Lecz światełka jego są doskonałe. Pokazało się ich jeszcze kilka różnego typu. Były to jakby wolno przesuwające się białe obłoki, to znów małe iskierki latające wokół jak świętojańskie robaczki. Tejże samej chwili oboje młodzi uczuli dość silny, zimny wiatr wiejący im w twarze. Nie było to złudzenie, gdyż Enid czuła, jak pęki włosów muskają jej skronie. — Czujecie wiatr? — zapytał Mailey. — Niektóre z tych światełek mogłyby być uważane za języki ogniste Nowego Testamentu. Zesłanie Ducha Świętego nie zdaje się być znowu rzeczą tak bardzo nieprawdopodobną i odległą. Teraz wzniosło się w powietrze tamburyno a świetlny punkcik na niem wskazywał, że bębenek krąży w powietrzu. Potem zniżył się i kolejno dotykał głów siedzących osób, a wreszcie opadł z brzękiem i drgał przez chwilę na stole. — Czemu tamburyno? — Zdaje się, że zawsze w tych seansach tamburyno odgrywa najgłówniejszą rolę. — Bo to jest przedmiot mały i dogodny — wyjaśnił Mailey — wskazuje automatycznie przez swoje dźwięki, gdzie się latając znajduje. Nie wiem, co lepszego możnaby w to miejsce podstawić, chyba pudełko grające. — Nasze pudełko lata czasem zdumiewająco — rzekła Mr. Bolsover. — A to jest ciężka skrzynka. — Dziesięć funtów — dorzucił Bolsover — No, zdaje się, żeśmy doszli do końca naszych doświadczeń. Nic więcej już chyba dziś nie będzie. Seans nasz wcale zły nie był — w każdym razie ponad przeciętna miarę. Musimy poczekać chwilę, zanim odkręcimy światło. No cóż, Mr. Malone, co pan myślisz o tem? Powiesz nam przed odejściem swoje zarzuty. Oto co jest najgorsze u was reporterów. Wy często szczelnie korkujecie wasze myśli przy pożegnaniu się z nami, a potem wylewacie je na papier gazety, podnosząc moc zarzutów, które łatwo byłoby odeprzeć, gdybyśmy je w swym czasie usłyszeli. Jesteście grzeczni dla nas i uprzejmi, póki jesteśmy razem, a potem w sprawozdaniach dziennikarskich stajemy się nagle bandą szalbierzy. Malone przesunął ręką po rozpalonem czole. Skronie mu pulsowały. — Nie wiem, co mam myśleć — rzekł — ale wrażenie odebrałem silne. O tak, silne — powtórzył. — Czytałem o tem wszystkiem, ale to co innego czytać, a co innego widzieć własnemi oczyma. Najwięcej uderza mnie fakt, że wszyscy w waszem kółku to ludzie szczerzy i umysłowo zdrowi. Nie może być wątpliwości pod tym względem... — Niech pan dalej mówi — zachęcił Bolsover. — Zastanawiam się nad zarzutami, jakie mogą uczynić Ci, którzy tego nie widzieli. Chciałbym im dać odpowiedź. Przedewszystkiem stwierdzam oryginalność tych zjawisk. To com słyszał i widział jest niezmiernie różne od wyobrażeń, jakieśmy sobie urobili o duchach. — Musimy przystosować teorje nasze do faktów — rzekł Mailey. — Dotychczas było odwrotnie. Musi pan pamiętać, że dziś mieliśmy do czynienia — mówię to z całym szacunkiem dla naszych państwa gospodarstwa — z prymitywnym, ziemskim typem duchów, który ma wprawdzie swe określone właściwości, ale jest typem przeciętnej miary. Czy pierwszego lepszego posłańca, którego pan spotka na ulicy będzie pan uważał za reprezentanta całej Anglji? — Był przecież Luke — zauważył Bolsover. — Tak, oczywiście, Lukę jest typem wyższym. Słyszał go pan i może ocenić. Jakie jeszcze zarzuty, Mr. Malone? — Ta ciemność... Wszystko się dokonywa w ciemności. Dlaczego te doświadczenia medjumiczne muszą być koniecznie związane z mrokiem? — Ma pan na myśli zjawiska fizyczne. No tak. To jest zresztą jedyna strona przedmiotu, do której konieczna jest ciemność. Ze względów czysto chemicznych, podobnie jak ciemność laboratorjum fotograficznego. Ona chroni tę niezmiernie delikatną, fizyczną substancję wyłonioną z ludzkiego ciała. Ciemnia optyczna służy do kondensacji tej mglistej substancji i pomaga do jej zmaterializowania. Czy się jasno wyrażam? — Tak, niemniej przeto jest to bardzo szkodliwe dla waszej sprawy, bo nasuwa ciągle okropne podejrzenie, że wszystko jest zwyczajnem oszustwem. — Od czasu do czasu próbujemy naszych doświadczeń i w świetle, Mr. Malone — rzekł Bolsover. — Może Maleńka jeszcze nie odeszła. Czekajcie chwilę, proszę o zapałki... Zapalił świecę, której światło po tak długiej absolutnej ciemności wydało się obecnym prawie rażące. — No, a teraz zobaczymy, czy się uda nam ta próba... Wśród licznych przedmiotów leżących na stole, znajdowała się okrągła drewniana miseczka. Bolsover spojrzał na nią bystro a za jego przykładem wszyscy wlepili wzrok w ten przedmiot, odsunąwszy się nieco od stołu, nie dalej jednak, jak na trzy stopy. — Prosimy cię, Maleńka, prosimy bardzo! — zawołała głośno Mrs. Bolsover. Malone ledwo mógł wierzyć swym oczom. Krążek zaczął się poruszać. Drgał i klekotał na stole, podobnie jak pokrywka na garnku z gotującą się wodą. — Podnieś, Maleńka — podnieś, prosimy — wołali obecni, klaszcząc zlekka w dłonie. Krążek zadrgał silniej i przyjął położenie prostopadłe do stołu, przechylając się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, jakby chcąc zyskać równowagę. — Daj znać trzy razy, Maleńka. Krążek pochylił się trzykrotnie, zaczem upadł napłask i tak już pozostał. — Ciszę się, że pan to zobaczył — rzekł Mailey. — To jest „telekenesis“ w swej najprostszej, lecz najwyraźniejszej formie. — Nigdybym nie uwierzyła w coś podobnego — zawołała Enid. — Ani ja — przytwierdził Malone. — Granice możliwości rozszerzyły się w mojem pojęciu. Mr. Bolsover, pan wzbogacił moją wiedzę. — Cieszę się z tego, Mr. Malone. — Co do siły, która te zjawiska wywołuje, nic jeszcze pewnego orzec nie mogę, co do zjawisk samych, nie będę miał odtąd żadnych wątpliwości. Teraz wiem, że są faktami. Życzę państwu dobrej nocy. Ani Miss Challenger, ani ja na pewno nie zapomnimy tego wieczoru, który spędziliśmy w towarzystwie państwa. Był to jakgdyby całkiem inny świat, gdy nasza para wyszła na świeże, mroźne powietrze i przystanąwszy chwilę patrzyła na ruch dorożek, które odwoziły do domu ludzi wracających z teatru, lub kinematograficznych przedstawień. Obok stał Mailey, czekając na samochód. — Zgaduję o czem państwo teraz myślicie — rzekł z uśmiechem — patrzycie na ten ruchliwy, zadowolony tłum ludzi i dziwicie się w duchu, że oni tak mało jeszcze wiedzą o możliwościach życia. Czy nie bierze was ochota wstrzymać tych wszystkich poczciwców i opowiedzieć, coście sami przed chwilą widzieli? A oni spojrzą na was ze zdumieniem i będą was mieli za kłamców lub obłąkanych. Zabawna sytuacja, wszak prawda?... — Straciłem narazie trzeźwą orjentację. — Wróci ona jutro, wróci... Aż dziw, jak szybko przemijają te wrażenia. Będzie pan wmawiał w siebie, że to był sen tylko. No, do widzenia, a proszę mnie zawiadomić, jeśli państwo zechcecie swe studja kontynuować — może wam co ułatwię. Para przyjaciół — trudno ich teraz nazywać parą kochanków — wracała do domu nic prawie do siebie nie mówiąc, tak byli oboje pogrążeni w myślach. Gdy dorożka zajechała przed dom profesora Challengera, Malone odprowadził towarzyszkę do drzwi mieszkania ale nie wszedł do pokoju. Czuł, że drwiny Challengera, które niedawno jeszcze wydawały mu się dowcipne i sympatyczne, teraz drażniłyby mu nerwy. Szybko pożegnał się w sieni, lecz zdążył usłyszeć jeszcze głos profesora. — No cóż, Enid. Gdzie twoje duchy? Wysyp je z woreczka na podłogę, żebym im się trochę przypatrzył. Malone stwierdził, że jego wieczorna przygoda skończyła się tak, jak się zaczęła — grzmotem śmiechu, który brzmiał mu jeszcze w uszach, gdy siadał do windy.